


Earmuffs

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Charlie and Hermione look for a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 114
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Earmuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildflowerWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/gifts).



“It’s cold,” Hermoine whinged. 

She was currently out in the very back of the Weasley property with Charlie. They were looking for a tree to cut down for Christmas. Normally all the kids, actual Weasley or not, did this every year, but Bill was home with a pregnant Fluer, Percy was working, George and Angelina were busy with the shop, Ron and Harry were away on an Auror mission, and Ginny was not back from her Quidditch game in China. 

Hermione was greatful the Weasleys still accepted her as part of the family. After the ill-timed kiss with Ron during the final battle, the two of them decided being friends was the best option for them. She had gone back to Hogwarts and assumed her time as part of the Weasley family was over until she received an invitation from Molly to stay for the Christmas break. 

The Weasley matriarch had told her in no uncertain terms that, dating Ronald or not, she was family. That was the first year she had received a Weasley sweater. Now, she was the proud owner of four. She was currently bundled in two of them and still freezing. 

“My ears are pretty cold,” Charlie agreed. “You know, your thighs would make great earmuffs.”

“What does that even mean?” Did he want to cut her legs off?

“It means my ears are cold so why don’t you come wrap your thighs around my head and warm them up?”

“Charlie Weasley!” Hermione said in shock. “I can’t believe you would say that to me. I’m like your sister.”

That was a lie, and from the look on Charlie's face, he knew it, too. Hermione had never thought of Charlie as a brother. He oozed sexuality and she had spent more time that she would admit with her vibrator between her thighs thinking about him. And none of those thoughts were brotherly. 

“Nope,” Charlie said, shaking his head. “I have a sister, and I have never imagined Ginny riding my face.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I’d rather kiss you with it.”

The wink he gave her warmed her up faster than a cup of cocoa. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, and the heat between her thighs might burn this whole forest to the ground. 

“Stop messing with me,” Hermione huffed at him. 

“Let me tell you something, little lady.” Charlie had moved closer to her, his strong arm wrapped around her back. “I like you. I want to be with you.”

“I’m not cute enough for you.”

Hermione knew she wasn’t ugly, but on a scale of one to ten, Charlie was a twelve. He should have one of those girls that did lingerie modeling on his arm, or Victoria Beckham. Charlie deserved to have Posh Spice on his arm, and in the world of Spice Girls, Hermione was the cookbook, not anyone spicy.

“You’re so cute,” Charlie whispered in her ear. “And I don’t mean cute like ‘I wanna pinch your cheeks’. I mean cute like ‘I wanna push you up against a wall’.”

Hermione gulped. 

“What do you say?”

“It’s too cold, and there are no walls.” 

_ ‘There are no walls’? Good Godric, Hermione. Could you be any more awkward? You are a grown arse woman. You should be able to flirt by now. _

“I can think of a way to warm you up,” Charlie said with a grin. “And a tree works just as well as a wall.”

“If you get splinters in my arse, Charlie, I'll—”

Hemrione’s words were cut off as Charlie’s mouth crashed down on hers and she felt her back hit a tree trunk. Her mind came in and out of focus as he snogged her and she finally understood what being snogged senseless meant. He slid his tongue into her mouth and her last intelligent thought was that if he was this talented with kissing, he could wear her thighs like earmuffs anytime he wanted. 


End file.
